brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mysterious Mafia Leon
Backstory Hi! My name is Yohanes and a newbie of making Fan-Made Units, I hope we can get along nicely! This is my 2nd Fan-Made Units as an amateur of Fan-made, I hope we can get along quite nicely! This man named Leon, he was the boss who killed Irina during her last mission, he was known as the person who behind this farce corruption. This Unit is made by Yohanes567 7★ Leon: Mysterious Mafia Leon A boss mafia who's running Virnance city behind the scene with cold blooded. During his ruling years, people are afraid of him including his own members, it was all thanks to his insidious skills to exploit human rights with perfectly, he was also the one who behind the slavery all over the city. Leon was working on the bigger heist that can make Virnance city to be his mine completely, but suddenly he heard the news that one of the members that working for him are rats and make the civilian goes rebelling against him. People on the streets came out to protest and they make a chaotic atmosphere across the streets, thugs and Leon's members were chased relentlessly just for later to be killed. Leon who was aware of this situation took some initiation to run away, but in the middle of his plan, he was confronted by a beautiful woman. Shocked and appalled, the person whom he thought was loyal to him are none other than a rats and the beautiful woman that he had loved all these years. Leon was seen fighting against that woman only to be later that woman was killed and Leon once again ran away, but historian found that Leon also didn't survive that faithful day too. It was stated that Leon was sighted to be injured and bleeding in the chest, while on the way for running, Leon was collapsed and died about 40 KM far from the scene. His chest was infected by some sort of poison bullet-rose carving, in the last breath of his breath, Leon was crying and utter that woman's name while he couldn't longer be helped. Statistic Units: 7★ Leon: Mysterious Mafia Leon Skills 7★ Leon: Mysterious Mafia Leon Leader Skill: Terrorism Power 50% Boost to ATK and HP, Hugely Boost BB ATK, Spark and Critical Damage & Boost Elemental Damage. *''150% Boost to BB ATK, 65% Boost to Spark Damage, 150% Boost to Critical Damage, 75% Elemental Damage'' Extra Skill: Exploitation Mind Add Boost Damage against afflicted foes on SBB for 3 turns & Boost Damage against afflicted foes. *''100% Boost Damage to afflicted foes, 80% Boost Damage to afflicted foes'' Brave Burst: Mafia Supreme Combat 10 powerful Earth and Fire attack on all foes, powerful Fire attack on all foes, Greatly Boost BB ATK, Critical and Spark Damage for 3 turns & Boost Elemental Damage for 3 turns. *''200% Boost to BB ATK, 75% Boost to Spark Damage, 75% Boost to Elemental Damage'' Super Brave Burst: Mafia Heist Skill 12 powerful Earth and Fire attack on all foes, 2 powerful Fire attack on all foes, Hugely inflict random ailments on all enemies & Probable chance to inflict and counter random ailments on enemies for 3 turns. *''75% chance to inflict random ailments, 15% chance to inflict Curse, Weakness, and Paralyze; 10% chance to inflict Injury, Sick and Curse'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Finisher Moves 20 massive Earth and Fire attack on all foes (damage realtive to remaining HP), Hugely Boost BB ATK, Spark, Critical Damage & Elemental Damage for 3 turns. *''+10% Boost Damage per 1% HP Remaining; total 2200% damage multiplier, 300% Boost to BB ATK, 150% Boost to Spark Damage, 300% Boost to Critical Damage, 225% Boost to Elemental Damage'' Evolution Materials 7★ Leon: Mysterious Mafia Leon Evolves From: N/A *Evolution Materials: N/A *Evolution Cost: N/A Evolves Into: Ruler Boss Leon